


遗嘱

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	遗嘱

罗莎·柯克兰感到闷闷不乐。

小姑娘噘着嘴坐在自己新房间的大床上，一边晃着小腿。妈妈新买给她的漂亮的蕾丝边长筒袜被她硬生生地蹭出几道褶子。她望着自己的小皮鞋——它们明明在自己离开家之前被擦得干干净净，圆润的鞋尖闪着可爱的光泽，可现在呢？它们爬满了泥印和细小的划痕。

她越想越气愤——于是小腿肌肉一使劲儿，干脆的让鞋子脱了脚，飞出去。小皮鞋重重地砸在地上。一瞬间，罗莎包了一眼眶的泪水。

“柯克兰小姐——您怎么了？”关上的房门外传来女佣的声音。

“我——我没有事！”她赶紧吸了吸鼻子把眼泪全部憋回去。

她一点儿也不希望艾丽萨来烦她，尽管如此，房门还是被温柔的推开了。罗莎正准备不耐烦的大声喊叫——她的余光落到了来者身上，一瞬间，大小姐便乖乖地撇过头，维持着那副不理人的样子。

“嘿罗茜，怎么一副被欺负了的样子？”那个声音说道。

她更加确定了对方是谁。而我们的大小姐依旧纹丝不动，精致的小脑袋微微侧向一边，还夸张地闭上了眼睛。

“果然是自己在闹脾气啊。”对方笑道，“你一点儿也不想知道我给你带了什么吗？”

罗莎有点动摇，她偷偷地睁眼瞥了一下。

“真的不打算看看吗？这样的话，我只能悲伤的把它扔进垃圾桶里了——可怜的小蜡笔被主人嫌弃，只能和垃圾相依为命啦。”

我们的大小姐最终按耐不住，放下架子，“喂——你，你不可以把它扔掉！”她一下子从床上跳了下来，任性地伸出手想要去夺，“把它给我，弗朗西斯。”

“唔——好吧。”高个儿的金发青年叹了口气，突然又抬高手臂，把那盒蜡笔高高举起，“叫哥哥啊。”弗朗西斯挑衅似地看着努力踮脚的小姑娘。

我们的大小姐罗莎最近脾气相当的不好。

也许是乡下别墅靠近工厂，空气整天一股灰尘味；也许是因为天气不好；但更多的是因为小罗莎被送到了姑妈家。姐姐斯嘉丽患了猩红热，她便被送到了姑妈家里暂时生活一段时间，和一个乏味的老妇人待在一起，整天接受她古板的说教——波诺弗瓦姑妈年近六十，她一向不表现出对任何人的宠爱——尽管如此，事实上她很喜欢罗莎，可惜她始终学不会如何与一个十岁孩子相处，罗莎被折磨得很苦，而姑妈仍然以她五十年前所受的教育来要求她，并自认为她的方法绝对英明。

罗莎每天被要求早起，换好一身得体而不花哨的衣服（波诺弗瓦姑妈厌恶小裙子上太过繁琐的缎带），然后被带到早餐桌前，等上一到两刻钟，才能和姑妈一起用早餐。吃完早饭后，她必须马上开始洗茶杯，汤匙，擦茶壶，然后一丝不苟地给姑妈泡茶——她刚来的时候几乎要被泡茶的规矩逼疯——茶杯要用光泽最饱满的那一个，用水冲洗完之后还要等它自然干透，用来泡制的茶要是最新鲜的，泡茶的水温也要刚刚好，这一切准备就绪之后，她还得把茶壶和茶杯摆放成特定的造型，然后送上楼去。

这还不算完，泡茶之后，喂鹦鹉，给狗梳毛，这一切也全部交给小罗莎完成。

所幸的是，姑妈的儿子最近常常来探望——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是一个风趣幽默的年轻人，他丝毫不同于他的母亲。这个年轻人先前在巴黎学习音乐，最近休了假得以回来，他听说了柯克兰家的小姑娘来了，便提早回了家，帮助罗莎应付母亲。

到底是亲生儿子，弗朗西斯总能想到各种花言巧语逗老太太开心。午饭过后，罗莎要给姑妈朗读，等到姑妈鼾声如雷的时候，她也轻轻闭上眼睛，休息一个钟头。到了快傍晚的时候，她便和弗朗西斯一起出去散步，消磨一天当中最美好的时光。

“所以说——斯嘉丽得了猩红热，你为了防止被传染就来到我家？”弗朗西斯问道。

罗莎略显委屈地点点头。

“可怜的罗茜，我猜，你的母亲一个人一定应付不过来吧。”

“妈妈光照顾斯嘉丽就够受的了，亚瑟前几天回来了，一看到我便马上提出了送我到姑妈家的想法。”

“亚瑟——哈哈，那个老古板，我就知道这主意是他想出来的。”

罗莎沉重地叹了口气。

“换个角度想想吧小家伙，你的哥哥也是我了你好，猩红热可不是随随便便闹着玩儿的病。但愿斯嘉丽能好起来吧。”弗朗西斯拍拍她的肩。

罗莎抬起头，担忧的问了一句：“这个病——会死人吗？”

“也许吧，不好说。”

两个人都沉默了。

“罗茜，你听说过遗嘱这种东西吗？”弗朗西斯开口道。

她摇摇头。

“就是人在自己将要死去之前，对于自己物品的分配。”

“是类似于把东西留给别人吗？”

“大概是吧。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“我母亲就立了遗嘱。”

“波诺弗瓦姑妈？可是她什么病也没有啊。”罗莎不解。

“她年纪大了，操心这些也是正常的。”弗朗西斯解释道，“你一点也不好奇她给你留了什么吗？”

罗莎睁大眼睛。

“她留意过你对她的首饰柜充满好奇，不过呢——”

“什么？”罗莎一下子来了兴致。

“她说那些木抽屉里的石榴石饰品，还有结婚时的珠宝，以及金镯子——你似乎很喜欢这些，但它们还不适合你。”

小姑娘的脑袋耷拉下去，“姑妈说得有理——不过，我觉得那些钻石也不错。”

弗朗西斯忍不住笑，“你还小，佩戴这些东西都不合适。”他望了眼罗莎失落的神色，又补充了一句，“不过，母亲说，这次你回家，她会把那颗祖母绿的戒指送给你。”

“真的？”那双绿眼睛一瞬间恢复活力，“它可比弗朗索瓦丝的戒指好看多了，如果我能得到它，让我干什么都行。”她坚定的比划道。

那天晚上，罗莎睡觉前认真地祷告了一次，她决定用好的表现赢得那枚戒指。小姑娘的决心很大，她希望自己今后的生活可以顺利无忧。如是她做的第一件事就是立了一份遗嘱，这样就算她未来遭遇不幸，她得到的那些宝贝也可以公平分配。小姑娘为此小小的心痛了一阵子。

她晚睡了整整一小时，挖空心思拟那些条条目目。第二天，弗朗西斯刚打开房门，便看到小姑娘粗糙的换好衣服拿着一张纸等着他。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”他微笑着。

“这是我的遗嘱。我觉得它十分有必要，万一我遭遇不幸，我可不想在我死后引起纷争。”罗莎一脸严肃。

弗朗西斯接过那张纸，简单地读了一下。小姑娘认真地列了几行，格式还用的特别专业，他觉得很有趣——罗莎把她仅有的几个关系人分得清清楚楚，他感到自己的重要性了——罗莎把她所有的艺术作品，包括她最爱的泥塑模型都留给了他，在弗朗西斯名字的最后一行，罗莎用了“我生命中最重要的朋友”几个字。

“哈哈，没想到你立了这个。”他温和地看着小姑娘。

“是啊，我们总得给未来做些安排。”罗莎认真地点点头。

“对了，昨天收到了你母亲的信，我便趁着下午的时间去了一趟你们家，斯嘉丽的情况并不乐观，她勉强地跟我说，把她的小马留给你。”

罗莎愣了一秒，她突然想到，如果她的姐姐即将离开她，那她所在乎的那些漂亮宝贝又能做些什么呢？她一直在乎的祖母绿戒指，似乎一百个也换不回斯嘉丽。她的眉头紧皱起来。

“别难过，我亲爱的。”弗朗西斯无奈地揉揉她的脑袋。

“我没有难过——我，我只是在想——”她固执地扭过脑袋，“我只是在想，我的遗嘱都立了，估计接下来的人生连一个吻都不会得到了。”

“你在乎的东西真奇怪。”

“本来就是嘛，一个女孩子，如果到死都没有被亲吻过，那该是一件多悲哀的事。”她搪塞了一个理由。

“那么——”弗朗西斯想了想，突然拉起她的手保证道，“如果未来你面临死亡，我一定会第一时间赶到你的身边，然后吻你。”


End file.
